grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Tāwhaki Inazuma
Appearance Wide-eyed kid that looks as gullible and innocent as he really is. He looks like a trusting runt and usually has a smile on his face as he tries out new things... which, unfortunately is alot of things considering his past. while of pale complexion and reddish hair, he burns easily as all hell and tries to avoid direct sun as much as he avoids fights. Personality Timid... just, timid. He's afraid of most things but will fight if it comes too it... hopefully for his sake that won't happen anytime soon because he's afraid of confrontation... deftly afraid. Biography Inazuma is, for lack of better wording, a wimp. He was born into a rich family, his parents were both war heroes and his siblings are all sailing the seas, already earning titles through combat. His name was going to be something to strike fear in the heart of his foes and make the ladies swoon at the mere utterance of it… But some titles simply go unfulfilled. ' ' ''' Ina was a disappointment. He wasn't good at anything when he was younger besides spouting knowledge about comic books and facts about famous Marines, pirates, and bounty hunters. This obviously displeased his parents and made him the black sheep of his entire family. He wasn't needed for any outings because if this, usually left alone to his “studies” as his mom called them to her own friends. They often lied about him to save face and hid the fact that they did so less and less from as the Inside as they did so. This wasn't a good childhood and In was coming to a point of realization that money wasn't everything and his station in life was. So in the middle of the day, during family lunch, he declared his intentions. “I-I'm leaving here a-as not returning until I'm something you can respect!” His legs trembled and his heart raced, but he didn't want to back out now, he was in too deep now. His parents looked at him with bored expressions and the unhidden look of fear on his face made his brothers and sisters laugh. “Well,” his mother said, “shouldn't you be leaving already? You have a rather large mountain to climb, don't you?” At that moment, Ina’s heart broke. He'd expected something, some show of love from anyone. His fists clenched and tears rolled down his face as his entire body shook from the multitude of emotions that were swirling around inside him. “Y-yes,” he said with forced neutrality, “bye.” He left the grounds with zero fanfare and the townfolk that he passed on the way to the Western Gate simply ignored him, not knowing that the family in the mansion has a son matching his description. Ina just melted into the crowd, another penniless waif without a title or purpose… but hopefully he'd find one. Professions Professions are like classes in an RPG, that help define what a character is skilled and knowledge in. They help determine what techniques a character can make, and what traits you might have access to. Brand new characters are allowed to start with two professions, one primary and the other secondary. The primary profession allows you access to a primary trait which usually grants some special bonus that the secondary profession will lack. When listing these professions, be sure to list the correct name and full description of them. '''Primary Profession: Inventor Secondary Profession: Martial Artist Traits Traits are passive abilities your character can acquire, to help differentiate them from other characters. Traits serve a variety of purposes, ranging from racial abilities, utilizing professional knowledge, acquiring a follower, or even as simple as a stat boost. Traits are split into two groups: * Professional Traits, which are traits that deal with your choice of professions. * General Traits, which encompass everything else. 'Professional Traits' Brilliant Mind (1 Slot)(Requires Primary Profession: Inventor): Creative, with an incredible knack for making all sorts of strange gadgets, some inventors are experts at designing things to improve one’s life. This character gains bonus technique points equal to 1/2 their Will, for the creation of techniques that act as special devices or gadgets. 'General Traits' Technically Adept (1 Slot): '''This trait increases a character’s technical score multiplier from 2.5 to 3. '''Interim of the Swift (2 Slot): The wind whizzing across your face as your hair flows behind you is a feeling all wish to experience. This character is granted a temporary boost in agility, by 3(x2) points. While this character has slotted this trait, they cannot take another trait with ‘Interim’ in the name except for this one. This trait can be slotted multiple times, so long as you have the available slots. Combat Style "Swing! Did you hit something? Yes? Is it dead? Swing again! What do you mean your hands hurt?! Use your foot then! Wh-what the.. ARE YOU CRYING?! Just... just leave... just leave." - Royal Martial Arts Trainer during Ina's first session. Statistics These statistics determine how competent your character is, at certain things. When allocating any stat points, take into consideration of what having X''' amount of points in each stat means. Don't be surprised if you're outmatched, because you decided to keep a certain stat at three points. New characters start with 40 stat points, requiring a minimum of 3 in each stat. Also, please remember that Will is not a stat that you can normally increase. It is the average of your other four stats. Items Items are anything with a monetary value, that your character should purchase. This includes, but is not limited to weapons, armors, den den mushis, ships, and dials. Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. As a starting character you can start out with one two handed weapon or two one-handed weapon. These weapons can be made of any starting material, with the exception of Seaking Leather. Below, is a transaction sheet where you can keep track of your gains and losses. '''Item Name(Cost): Description Item Name(Cost): Description Techniques Techniques are those cool things that most characters in anime and manga do. They contribute to the fighting styles and abilities of the characters, ranging from very simple to extremely complex. Your technique points are equal to your Will*3, meaning the Inazuma will start with 30 points to spend and have a max rank of 11. Ina has the "Technically Adept" trait. Example of a Technique Feats * Ran away from home to make something of himself... but more than likely bring dishonor to his family name.